Why Dib and Zim REALLY hate each other
by R.L. Sisters
Summary: For ages, people have wondered the true reason for why Zim and Dib dislike each other. The answer lies in here! By the L. Sister


Hello, fanfiction readers! This is the story of how Zim and Dib really came to hate each other. It is a cross over of the Fry Cook Games from SpongeBob. Ok, I admit it. I was feeling very hyper today, so I thought this would be fun. Hope you enjoy it!

-L. Sister

Why Dib and Zim Hate Each Other

"This is perhaps the greatest day of my young life!" Dib cried, while flailing his limbs spontaneously. "To bring home the gold in the Science Fair games, is to bring honor and glory to my school and family!"

"Yes," responded Professor Membrane, as he gazed proudly at his eager son. Dib looked enthusiastically around the school gym, eyeing each project carefully. Several students came to compete in the Science Fair games, but only one could be the winner.

"I won this contest every year ever since I was your age, Dib. And now that I've been banned from it, it's up to you to restore honor to the family name. It rests in your hands now…so don't lose!"

"Yes sir!" Dib assured, while saluting. Immediately, the student dropped onto his hands, and propelled himself up and down in several push-ups. His arms wobbled in the exercise, obviously not used to such vigorous work, but Dib refused to obey their ornery whims.

Professor Membrane walked off towards another area, leaving his son to train.

Suddenly, Zim entered the gym casually, with a soda situated in his hands.

"Hey, Dib!" He greeted.

"Hey, Zim!" Dib replied, while pausing briefly in his work. Immediately, the boy continued his training, just as determined as ever. Zim stared in confusion, curiosity brimming in his eyes. Unsure of his friend's purpose, Zim crouched down to Dib's level, and observed the foreign behavior.

"Are you trying to move the ground?" He asked sincerely. "Well, you'll never move it that way! You got to get underneath it!" Suddenly, Zim dug his hands into the floorboards, and ripped up the wood effortlessly.

Dib flipped underneath the flying ground, which his friend had pried from the gym floor, and landed painfully onto his back.

"Zim!" Dib objected. "Not now, I'm trying to train for the Science Fair games!"

"Games?" Zim exclaimed. "Can I play?

"Sorry, Zim. You have to be a human," Dib answered while grasping a jump rope, and hopping continuously in a prideful manner. 

"A human?" Zim returned, unaware of Dib's disrespectful behavior. "Is that all I have to do? Well that'll be easy!"

Suddenly, Dib stopped in his tracks. Suspiciously, he turned to Zim. "What do you mean easy?

"Psh," Zim implied. "How hard could it be?"

"You can't just _be_ a human. You have to be born one."

"Oh come on! You're just breathing air," Zim assured, while waving his arm idly.

"Hey!" Dib shouted in disagreement. "Breathing isn't as easy as it sounds."

Zim looked at Dib with a judgmental face. Suddenly, he took in a deep breath, not hesitating for a second, and puffed it all out dramatically.

"Why don't you go home, Zim? You can compete in the "laying underground in your secret layer all day" games," Dib suggested.

Zim gawked at his friend, looking quite insulted. "Well at least I don't polish my finger nails," he retorted, crossing his arms in dignity.

Dib gasped with shock_._ "You take that back!" He ordered, while pointing a sparkling finger in Zim's direction.

"Finger nails! Finger nails! Finger nails!" Zim sang, while dancing mockingly.

"You don't even have fingernails!"

Zim paused with shock, and turned to Dib with anger seething in his voice. "I cannot believe what I am hearing!"

"How can you even hear it? You don't have ears either," Dib answered.

Zim was taken aback, as he searched his mind busily for an insult.

"Ehh, pointy hair!"

"Bug eyes!"

"Pink!"

"Green!"

"Dauh!" Zim gasped. "That's it, Dib! I'm gonna become a human and it'll be easy!

" Fine! Grrrrrr," Dib growled furiously. Immediately, Dib dropped back on the floor continuing his push-ups twice as fast. 

And from that point on, they were worst enemies.

The End


End file.
